The present invention relates to detergent and detergent additive compositions and to methods for their use. The compositions comprise selected transition metals such as Mn, Fe or Cr, with selected macropolycyclic rigid ligands, preferably cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands. More specifically, the present invention relates to catalytic oxidation of soils and stains using cleaning compositions comprising said metal catalysts, such soils and stains being on surfaces such as fabrics, dishes, countertops, dentures and the like; as well as to dye transfer inhibition in the laundering of fabrics. The compositions include detergent adjuncts with catalysts including complexes of manganese, iron, chromium and other suitable transition metals with certain cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands. Preferred catalysts include transition-metal complexes of ligands which are polyazamacropolycycles, especially including specific azamacrobicycles, such as cross-bridged derivatives of cyclam.
A damaging effect of manganese on fabrics during bleaching has been known since the 19th century. In the 1960""s and ""70""s, efforts were made to include simple Mn(II) salts in detergents, but none saw commercial success. More recently, metal-containing catalysts containing macrocycle ligands have been described for use in bleaching compositions. Preferred catalysts include those described as manganese-containing catalysts of small macrocycles, especially the compound 1,4,7-trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane. These catalysts assertedly catalyze the bleaching action of peroxy compounds against various stains. Several are said to be effective in washing and bleaching of substrates, including in laundry and cleaning applications and in the textile, paper and wood pulp industries. However, such metal-containing bleach catalysts, especially these manganese-containing catalysts, still have shortcomings, for example a tendency to damage textile fabric, relatively high cost, high color, and the ability to locally stain or discolor substrates.
Salts of cationic-metal dry cave complexes have been described (in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,032, to Busch, Dec. 19, 1989) as complexing oxygen reversibly, and are taught as being useful for oxygen scavenging and separating oxygen from air. A wide variety of ligands are taught to be usable, some of which include macrocycle ring structures and bridging groups. See also: D. H. Busch, Chemical Reviews, (1993), 93, 847-880, for example the discussion of superstructures on polydentate ligands at pages 856-857, and references cited therein; B. K. Coltrain et al., xe2x80x9cOxygen Activation by Transition Metal Complexes of Macrobicyclic Cyclidene Ligandsxe2x80x9d in xe2x80x9cThe Activation of Dioxygen and Homogeneous Catalytic Oxidationxe2x80x9d, Ed. by E. H. R. Barton, et al. (Plenum Press, NY; 1993), pp. 359-380.
More recently the technical literature on azamacrocycles has grown at a rapid pace. Among the many references are Hancock et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., (1987), 1129-1130; Weisman et al., xe2x80x9cSynthesis and Transition Metal Complexes of New Cross-Bridged Tetraamine Ligandsxe2x80x9d, Chem. Commun., (1996), 947-948; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,180, 5,504,075, and 5,126,464, all to Burrows et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,990, to Kiefer et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,416, to Rousseaux et al. None of hundreds of such references identify which of numerous new ligands and/or complexes would be commercially useful in bleaching compositions. This history does not reveal the possibility that catalytic oxidation may alter almost all families of organic compounds to yield valuable products, but successful application as hard surface of fabric bleaching depends on a complex set of relationships including the activity of the putative catalyst, its survivability under reaction conditions, its selectivity, and the absence of undesirable side reactions or over-reaction.
In view of the long-felt need, the ongoing search for superior bleaching compositions containing transition-metal bleach catalysts, and in view of the lack of commercial success to this point, especially in fabric laundering compositions with transition-metal bleach catalysts; in view also of the ongoing need for improved cleaning compositions of all kinds which deliver superior bleaching and stain removal without disadvantages such as tendency to damage or discolor the material to be cleaned, and in view also of the known technical limitations of existing transition-metal bleach catalysts for detergent applications, especially in aqueous solutions at high pH, it would be very desirable to identify which of thousands of potential transition-metal complexes might successfully be incorporated in laundry and cleaning products. Accordingly it is an an object herein to provide superior cleaning compositions incorporating selected transition-metal bleach catalysts with detergent or cleaning adjuncts that resolve one or more of the known limitations of such compositions.
It has now surprisingly been determined that, for use in laundry and hard-surface cleaning products, transition-metal catalysts having specific cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands have exceptional kinetic stability such that the metal ions only dissociate very slowly under conditions which would destroy complexes with ordinary ligands, and further have exceptional thermal stability. Thus, the catalysts useful in the present invention compositions can provide one or more important benefits. These include improved effectiveness of the compositions, and in some instances even synergy with one or more primary oxidants such as hydrogen peroxide, hydrophilically or hydrophobically activated hydrogen peroxide, preformed peracids, or monopersulfate; the cleaning compositions include some especially those containing Mn(II), in which the catalyst is particularly well color-matched with other detergent ingredients, the catalyst having little to no color. The compositions afford great formulation flexibility in consumer products where product aesthetics are very important; and are effective on many types of soils and soiled substrates, including a variety of soiled or stained fabrics or hard surfaces. The compositions permit compatible incorporation of many types of detergent adjuncts, including hydrophobic bleach activators, with excellent results. Moreover, the compositions reduce or even mninimize tendency to stain or damage such surfaces.
These and other objects are secured herein, as will be seen from the following disclosures.
Laundry bleaching is reviewed in Kirk Othmer""s Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd and 4th editions, under a number of headings including xe2x80x9cBleaching Agentsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDetergentsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPeroxy Compoundsxe2x80x9d. The use of amido-derived bleach activators in laundry detergents is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,551. The use of manganese with various ligands to enhance bleaching is reported in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,243; U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,455; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,621; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,594; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,944; U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,416; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,612; U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,779; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,117; U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,147; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,161; U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,084; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,606; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,611. See also: EP 549,271 A1; EP 544,490 A1; EP 549,272 A1; and EP 544,440 A2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,485 describes a bleach and oxidation catalyst comprising an iron complex having formula A[LFeXn]ZYq(A) or precursors thereof, in which Fe is iron in the II, III, IV or V oxidation state, X represents a coordinating species such as H2O, ROH, NR3, RCN, OHxe2x88x92, OOHxe2x88x92, RSxe2x88x92, ROxe2x88x92, RCOOxe2x88x92, OCNxe2x88x92, SCNxe2x88x92, N3xe2x88x92, CNxe2x88x92, Fxe2x88x92, Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, O2xe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92, NO2xe2x88x92, SO42xe2x88x92, SO32xe2x88x92, PO43xe2x88x92 or aromatic N donors such as pyridines, pyrazines, pyrazoles, imidazoles, benzimidazoles, pyrimidines, triazoles and thiazoles with R being H, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted aryl; n is 0-3; Y is a counter ion, the type of which is dependent on the charge of the complex; q=z/[charge Y]; z denotes the charge of the complex and is an integer which can be positive, zero or negative; if z is positive, Y is an anion such as Fxe2x88x92, Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92, BPh4xe2x88x92, ClO4xe2x88x92, BF4xe2x88x92, PF6xe2x88x92, RSO3xe2x88x92, RSO4xe2x88x92, SO42xe2x88x92, CF3SO3xe2x88x92, RCOOxe2x88x92 etc; if z is negative, Y is a common cation such as an alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or (alkyl)ammonium cation etc; L is said to represent a ligand which is an organic molecule containing a number of hetero atoms, e.g. N, P, O, S etc. which co-ordinates via all or some of its hetero atoms and/or carbon atoms to the iron center. The most preferred ligand is said to be N,N-bis(pyridin-2-yl-methyl)-bis(pyridin-2-yl)methylamine, N4Py. The Fe-complex catalyst is said to be useful in a bleaching system comprising a peroxy compound or a precursor thereof and suitable for use in the washing and bleaching of substrates including laundry, dishwashing and hard surface cleaning. Alternatively, the Fe-complex catalyst is assertedly also useful in the textile, paper and woodpulp industries.
The art of the transition metal chemistry of macrocycles is enormous; see, for example xe2x80x9cHeterocyclic compounds: Aza-crown macrocyclesxe2x80x9d, J. S. Bradshaw et. al., Wiley-Interscience, (1993) which also describes a number of syntheses of such ligands. See especially the table beginning at p. 604. U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,032 describes salts of cationic metal dry cave complexes.
Cross-bridging, i.e., bridging across nonadjacent nitrogens, of cyclam (1,4,8,11-tetraazacyclotetradecane) is described by Weisman et al, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., (1990), 112(23), 8604-8605. More particularly, Weisman et al., Chem. Commun., (1996), 947-948 describe new cross-bridged tetraamine ligands which are bicyclo[6.6.2], [6.5.2], and [5.5.2] systems, and their complexation to Cu(II) and Ni(II) demonstrating that the ligands coordinate the metals in a cleft. Specific complexes reported include those of the ligands 1.1: 
in which A is hydrogen or benzyl and (a) m=n=1; or (b) m=1 and n=0; or (c) m=n=0, including a Cu(II)chloride complex of the ligand having A=H and m=n=1; Cu(II) perchlorate complexes where A=H and m=n=1 or m=n=0; a Cu(II)chloride complex of the ligand having A=benzyl and m=n=0; and a Ni(II)bromide complex of the ligand having A=H and m=n=1. In some instances halide in these complexes is a ligand, and in other instances it is present as an anion. This handful of complexes appears to be the total of those known wherein the cross-bridging is not across xe2x80x9cadjacentxe2x80x9d nitrogens.
Ramasubbu and Wainwright, J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., (1982), 277-278 in contrast describe structurally reinforcing cyclen by bridging adjacent nitrogen donors. Ni(II) forms a pale yellow mononuclear diperchlorate complex having one mole of the ligand in a square planar configuration. Kojima et al, Chemistry Letters, (1996), pp 153-154 describes assertedly novel optically active dinuclear Cu(II) complexes of a structurally reinforced tricyclic macrocycle.
Bridging alkylation of saturated polyaza macrocycles as a means for imparting structural rigidity is described by Wainwright, Inorg. Chem., (1980), 19(5), 1396-8. Mali, Wade and Hancock describe a cobalt (III) complex of a structurally reinforced macrocycle, see J. Chem. Soc., Dalton Trans., (1992), (1), 67-71. Seki et al describe the synthesis and structure of chiral dinuclear copper(II) complexes of an assertedly novel reinforced hexaazamacrocyclic ligand; see Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst. Sci. Technol., Sect. A (1996), 276, pp 79-84; see also related work by the same authors in the same Journal at 276, pp. 85-90 and 278, p.235-240. [Mn(III)2(xcexc-O)(xcexc-O2CMe)2L2]2+ and [Mn(IV)2(xcexc-O)3L2]2+ complexes derived from a series of N-substituted 1,4,7-triazacyclononanes are described by Koek et al., see J. Chem. Soc., Dalton Trans., (1996), 353-362. Important earlier work by Wieghardt and co-workers on 1,4,7-triazacyclononane transition metal complexes, including those of Manganese, is described in Wieghardt et. al., Angew. Chem. Internat. Ed. Engl., (1986), 25, 1030-1031 and Wieghardt et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., (1988), 110, 7398. Ciampolini et al., J. Chem. Soc., Dalton Trans., (1984), pp. 1357-1362 describe synthesis and characterization of the macrocycle 1,7-dimethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazacyclododecane and of certain of its Cu(II) and Ni(II) complexes including both a square-planar Ni complex and a cis-octahedral complex with the macrocycle co-ordinated in a folded configuration to four sites around the central nickel atom. Hancock et al, Inorg. Chem., (1990), 29, 1968-1974 describe ligand design approaches for complexation in aqueous solution, including chelate ring size as a basis for control of size-based selectivity for metal ions. Thermodynamic data for macrocycle interaction with cations, anions and neutral molecules is reviewed by Izatt et al., Chem. Rev., (1995), 95, 2529-2586 (478 references). Bryan et al, Inorganic Chemistry, (1975), 14, No. 2., pp 296-299 describe synthesis and characterization of Mn(II) and Mn(III) complexes of meso-5,5,7-12,12,14-hexamethyl-1,4,8,11-tetraazacyclotetradecane ([14]aneN4]. The isolated solids are assertedly frequently contaminated with free ligand or xe2x80x9cexcess metal saltxe2x80x9d and attempts to prepare chloride and bromide derivatives gave solids of variable composition which could not be purified by repeated crystallization. Costa and Delgado, Inorg. Chem., (1993), 32, 5257-5265, describe metal complexes such as the Co(II), Ni(II) and Cu(II) complexes, of macrocyclic complexes containing pyridine. Derivatives of the cross-bridged cyclens, such as salts of 4,10-dimethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane, are described by Bencini et al., see Supramolecular Chemistry, 3, pp 141-146. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,180 and related work by Cynthia Burrows and co-workers in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,056 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,075 describe pH dependence of oxidations using cyclam or its derivatives, oxidations of alkenes to epoxides using metal complexes of such derivatives, and pharmaceutical applications. Hancock et al., Inorganica Chimica Acta., (1989), 164,73-84 describe under a title including xe2x80x9ccomplexes of structurally reinforced tetraaza-macrocyclic ligands of high ligand field strengthxe2x80x9d the synthesis of complexes of low-spin Ni(II) with three assertedly novel bicyclic macrocycles. The complexes apparently involve nearly coplanar arrangements of the four donor atoms and the metals despite the presence of the bicyclic ligand arrangement. Bencini et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., (1990), 174-175 describe synthesis of a small aza-cage, 4,10-dimethyl-1,4,7,10,15-penta-azabicyclo[5.5.5]heptadecane, which xe2x80x9cencapsulatesxe2x80x9d lithium. Hancock and Martell, Chem. Rev., (1989), 89 1875-1914 review ligand design for selective complexation of metal ions in aqueous solution. Conformers of cyclam complexes are discussed on page 1894 including a folded conformer -see FIG. 18 (cis-V). The paper includes a glossary. In a paper entitled xe2x80x9cStructurally Reinforced Macrocyclic Ligands that Show Greatly Enhanced Selectivity for Metal Ions on the Basis of the Match and Size Between the Metal Ion and the Macrocyclic Cavityxe2x80x9d, Hancock et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., (1987), 1129-1130 describe formation constants for Cu(II), Ni(II) and other metal complexes of some bridged macrocycles having piperazine-like structure. Many other macrocycles are described in the art, including types with pedant groups and a wide range of intracyclic and exocyclic substituents. In short, although the macrocycle and transition metal complex literature is vast, relatively little appears to have been reported on cross-bridged tetraaza- and penta-aza macrocycles and there is no apparent singling out of these materials from the vast chemical literature, either alone or as their transition metal complexes, for use in bleaching detergents.
The present invention relates to a laundry or cleaning composition comprising:
(a) a catalytically effective amount, preferably from about 1 ppb to about 99.9%, more typically from about 0.001 ppm to about 49%, preferably from about 0.05 ppm to about 500 ppm (wherein xe2x80x9cppbxe2x80x9d denotes parts per billion by weight and xe2x80x9cppmxe2x80x9d denotes parts per million by weight), of a transition-metal bleach catalyst, wherein said transition-metal bleach catalyst comprises a complex of a transition metal selected from the group consisting of Mn(II), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Mn(V), Fe(II), Fe(III), Fe(IV), Co(I), Co(II), Co(III), Ni(I), Ni(II), Ni(III), Cu(I), Cu(II), Cu(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), Cr(VI), V(III), V(IV), V(V), Mo(IV), Mo(V), Mo(VI), W(IV), W(V), W(VI), Pd(II), Ru(II), Ru(III), and Ru(IV) coordinated with a macropolycyclic rigid ligand, preferably a cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand, having at least 4 donor atoms, at least two of which are bridgehead donor atoms; and
(b) the balance, to 100%, of one or more adjunct materials.
The present invention further relates to a laundry or cleaning composition comprising:
(a) a catalytically effective amount, preferably from about 1 ppb to about 99.9%, more typically from about 0.001 ppm to about 49%, preferably from about 0.05 ppm to about 500 ppm, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst, said catalyst comprising a complex of a transition metal and a cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand, wherein:
(1) said transition metal is selected from the group consisting of Mn(III), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Fe(II), Fe(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), and Cr(VI);
(2) said cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand is coordinated by four or five donor atoms to the same transition metal and comprises:
(i) an organic macrocycle ring containing four or more donor atoms selected from N and optionally O and S, at least two of these donor atoms being N (preferably at least 3, more preferably at least 4, of these donor atoms are N), separated from each other by covalent linkages of 2 or 3 non-donor atoms, two to five (preferably three to four, more preferably four) of these donor atoms being coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex;
(ii) a cross-bridging chain which covalently connects at least 2 non-adjacent N donor atoms of the organic macrocycle ring, said covalently connected non-adjacent N donor atoms being bridgehead N donor atoms which are coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex, and wherein said cross-bridged chain comprises from 2 to about 10 atoms (preferably the cross-bridged chain is selected from 2, 3 or 4 non-donor atoms, and 4-6 non-donor atoms with a further, preferably N, donor atom); and
(iii) optionally, one or more non-macropolycyclic ligands, preferably selected from the group consisting of H2O, ROH, NR3, RCN, OHxe2x88x92, OOHxe2x88x92, RSxe2x88x92, ROxe2x88x92, RCOOxe2x88x92, OCNxe2x88x92, SCNxe2x88x92, N3xe2x88x92, CNxe2x88x92, Fxe2x88x92, Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, O2xe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92, NO2xe2x88x92, SO42xe2x88x92, SO32xe2x88x92, PO43 xe2x88x92, organic phosphates, organic phosphonates, organic sulfates, organic sulfonates, and aromatic N donors such as pyridines, pyrazines, pyrazoles, imidazoles, benzimidazoles, pyrimidines, triazoles and thiazoles with R being H, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted aryl; and
(b) the balance, to 100%, preferably at least about 0.1%, of one or more laundry or cleaning adjunct materials, preferably comprising an oxygen bleaching agent.
Amounts of the essential transition-metal catalyst and essential adjunct materials can vary widely depending on the precise application. For example, the compositions herein may be provided as a concentrate, in which case the catalyst can be present in a high proportion, for example 0.01%-80%, or more, of the composition. The invention also encompasses compositions containing catalysts at their in-use levels; such compositions include those in which the catalyst is dilute, for example at ppb levels. Intermediate level compositions, for example those comprising from about 0.01 ppm to about 500 ppm, more preferably from about 0.05 ppm to about 50 ppm, more preferably still from about 0.1 ppm to about 10 ppm of transition-metal catalyst and the balance to 100%, preferably at least about 0.1%, typically about 99% or more being solid-form or liquid-form adjunct materials (for example fillers, solvents, and adjuncts especially adapted to a particular use).
More generally, the present invention also relates to a laundry or cleaning composition comprising:
(a) a catalytically effective amount, preferably from about 1 ppb to about 99.9%, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst which is a complex of a transition-metal and a cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand; and
(b) the balance, to 100%, of one or more laundry or cleaning adjunct materials, preferably comprising an oxygen bleaching agent.
The present invention further relates to laundry or cleaning compositions comprising:
(a) a catalytically effective amount, preferably from about 1 ppb to about 49%, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst, said catalyst comprising a complex of a transition metal and a macropolycyclic rigid ligand, preferably a cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand, wherein:
(1) said transition metal is selected from the group consisting of Mn(II), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Mn(V), Fe(II), Fe(III), Fe(IV), Co(I), Co(II), Co(III), Ni(I), Ni(II), Ni(III), Cu(I), Cu(II), Cu(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), Cr(VI), V(III), V(IV), V(V), Mo(IV), Mo(V), Mo(VI), W(IV), W(V), W(VI), Pd(II), Ru(II), Ru(III), and Ru(IV);
(2) said macropolycyclic rigid ligand is coordinated by at least four, preferably four or five, donor atoms to the same transition metal and comprises:
(i) an organic macrocycle ring containing four or more donor atoms (preferably at least 3, more preferably at least 4, of these donor atoms are N) separated from each other by covalent linkages of at least one, preferably 2 or 3, non-donor atoms, two to five (preferably three to four, more preferably four) of these donor atoms being coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex;
(ii) a linking moiety, preferably a cross-bridging chain, which covalently connects at least 2 (preferably non-adjacent) donor atoms of the organic macrocycle ring, said covalently connected (preferably non-adjacent) donor atoms being bridgehead donor atoms which are coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex, and wherein said linking moiety (preferably a cross-bridged chain) comprises from 2 to about 10 atoms (preferably the cross-bridged chain is selected from 2, 3 or 4 non-donor atoms, and 4-6 non-donor atoms with a further donor atom), including for example, a cross-bridge which is the result of a Mannich condensation of ammonia and formaldehyde; and
(iii) optionally, one or more non-macropolycyclic ligands, preferably monodentate ligands, such as those selected from the group consisting of H2O, ROH, NR3, RCN, OHxe2x88x92, OOHxe2x88x92, RSxe2x88x92, ROxe2x88x92, RCOOxe2x88x92, OCNxe2x88x92, SCNxe2x88x92, N3xe2x88x92, CNxe2x88x92, Fxe2x88x92, Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, O2xe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92, NO2xe2x88x92, SO42xe2x88x92, SO32xe2x88x92, PO43xe2x88x92, organic phosphates, organic phosphonates, organic sulfates, organic sulfonates, and aromatic N donors such as pyridines, pyrazines, pyrazoles, imidazoles, benzimidazoles, pyrimidines, triazoles and thiazoles with R being H, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted aryl (specific examples of monodentate ligands including phenolate, acetate or the like); and
(b) at least about 0.1%, preferably B %, of one or more laundry or cleaning adjunct materials, preferably comprising an oxygen bleaching agent (where B %, the xe2x80x9cbalancexe2x80x9d of the composition expressed as a percentage, is obtained by subtracting the weight of said component (a) from the weight of the total composition and then expressing the result as a percentage by weight of the total composition).
The present invention also preferably relates to laundry or cleaning compositions comprising:
(a) a catalytically effective amount, preferably from about 1 ppb to about 49%, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst, said catalyst comprising a complex of a transition metal and a macropolycyclic rigid ligand (preferably a cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand) wherein:
(1) said transition metal is selected from the group consisting of Mn(II), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Mn(V), Fe(II), Fe(III), Fe(IV), Co(I), Co(II), Co(III), Ni(I), Ni(II), Ni(III), Cu(I), Cu(II), Cu(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), Cr(VI), V(III), V(IV), V(V), Mo(IV), Mo(V), Mo(VI), W(IV), W(V), W(VI), Pd(II), Ru(II), Ru(III), and Ru(IV), and;
(2) said macropolycyclic rigid ligand is selected from the group consisting of:
(i) the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand of formula (I) having denticity of 4 or 5: 
(ii) the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand of formula (II) having denticity of 5 or 6: 
(iii) the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand of formula (III) having denticity of 6 or 7: 
xe2x80x83wherein in these formulas:
each xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d is the moiety (CRn)axe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CRn)axe2x80x2, wherein xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, NR and P, or a covalent bond, and preferably X is a covalent bond and for each E the sum of a+axe2x80x2 is independently selected from 1 to 5, more preferably 2 and 3;
each xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d is the moiety (CRn)b;
each xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is independently selected from H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkylaryl (e.g., benzyl), and heteroaryl, or two or more R are covalently bonded to form an aromatic, heteroaromatic, cycloalkyl, or heterocycloalkyl ring;
each xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d is a donor atom independently selected from the group consisting of N, O, S, and P, and at least two D atoms are bridgehead donor atoms coordinated to the transition metal (in the preferred embodiments, all donor atoms designated D are donor atoms which coordinate to the transition metal, in contrast with heteroatoms in the structure which are not in D such as those which may be present in E; the non-D heteroatoms can be non-coordinating and indeed are non-coordinating whenever present in the preferred embodiment);
xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d is a carbon atom or xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d donor atom, or a cycloalkyl or heterocyclic ring;
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 1 and 2, completing the valence of the carbon atoms to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0 and 1, completing the valence of the D donor atoms to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x3xe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0, 1, and 2 completing the valence of the B atoms to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0-5, preferably a+axe2x80x2 equals 2 or 3, wherein the sum of all xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d plus xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d in the ligand of formula (I) is within the range of from about 6 (preferably 8) to about 12, the sum of all xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d plus xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d in the ligand of formula (II) is within the range of from about 8 (preferably 10) to about 15, and the sum of all xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d plus xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d in the ligand of formula (III) is within the range of from about 10 (preferably 12) to about 18;
each xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0-9, preferably 0-5 (wherein when b=0, (CRn)0 represents a covalent bond), or in any of the above formulas, one or more of the (CRn)b moieties covalently bonded from any D to the B atom is absent as long as at least two (CRn)b covalently bond two of the D donor atoms to the B atom in the formula, and the sum of all xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is within the range of from about 1 to about 5; and
(iii) optionally, one or more non-macropolycyclic ligands; and
(b) one or more laundry or cleaning adjunct materials, preferably comprising an oxygen bleaching agent, at suitable levels as identified hereinabove.
The present invention also preferably relates to laundry or cleaning compositions comprising:
(a) a catalytically effective amount, preferably from about 1 ppb to about 99.9%, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst, said catalyst comprising a complex of a transition metal and a cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand, wherein:
(1) said transition metal is selected from the group consisting of Mn(II), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Fe(II), Fe(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), and Cr(VI);
(2) said cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand is selected from the group consisting of: 
xe2x80x83wherein in these formulas:
each xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is independently selected from H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkylaryl (e.g., benzyl) and heteroaryl, or two or more R are covalently bonded to form an aromatic, heteroaromatic, cycloalkyl, or heterocycloalkyl ring;
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0, 1 and 2, completing the valence of the carbon atoms to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 2 and 3; and
each xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 2 and 3; and
(3) optionally, one or more non-macropolycyclic ligands; and
(b) at least about 0.1%, preferably B %, of one or more laundry or cleaning adjunct materials, preferably comprising an oxygen bleaching agent (where B %, the xe2x80x9cbalancexe2x80x9d of the composition expressed as a percentage, is obtained by subtracting the weight of said component (a) from the weight of the total composition and then expressing the result as a percentage by weight of the total composition).
The present invention further relates to methods for cleaning fabrics or hard surfaces, said method comprising contacting a fabric or hard surface in need of cleaning with an oxygen bleaching agent and a transition-metal bleach catalyst, wherein said transition-metal bleach catalyst comprises a complex of a transition metal selected from the group consisting of Mn(II), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Mn(V), Fe(II), Fe(III), Fe(IV), Co(I), Co(II), Co(III), Ni(I), Ni(II), Ni(III), Cu(I), Cu(II), Cu(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), Cr(VI), V(III), V(IV), V(V), Mo(IV), Mo(V), Mo(VI), W(IV), W(V), W(VI), Pd(II), Ru(II), Ru(III), and Ru(IV), preferably Mn(II), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Fe(II), Fe(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), and Cr(VI), preferably Mn, Fe and Cr in the (II) or (III) state, coordinated with a macropolycyclic rigid ligand, preferably a cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand, having at least 4 donor atoms, at least two of which are bridgehead donor atoms.
All parts, percentages and ratios used herein are expressed as percent weight unless otherwise specified. All documents cited are, in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference.
Bleach Compositions:
The compositions of the present invention comprise a particularly selected transition-metal bleach catalyst comprising a complex of a transition metal and a macropolycyclic rigid ligand, preferably one which is cross-bridged. The compositions also comprise at least one adjunct material, preferably comprising an oxygen bleaching agent, preferably one which is a low cost, readily available substance producing little or no waste, such as a source of hydrogen peroxide. The source of hydrogen peroxide can be H2O2 itself, its solutions, or any common hydrogen-peroxide releasing salt, adduct or precursor, such as sodium perborate, sodium percarbonate, or mixtures thereof. Also useful are other sources of available oxygen such as persulfate (e.g., OXONE, manufactured by DuPont), as well as preformed organic peracids and other organic peroxides.
Mixtures of oxygen bleaching agents can be used; in such mixtures, an bleaching agent which is not present in major proportion can be used, for example as in mixtures of a major proportion of hydrogen peroxide and a minor proportion of peracetic acid or its salts. In this example, the peracetic acid is termed the xe2x80x9csecondary bleaching agentxe2x80x9d. Secondary bleaching agents can be selected from the same list of bleaching agents given hereinafter. The use of secondary bleaching agents is optional but may be highly desirable in certain embodiments of the invention.
More preferably, the adjunct component includes both an oxygen bleaching agent and at least one other adjunct material selected from non-bleaching adjuncts suited for laundry detergents or cleaning products. Non-bleaching adjuncts as defined herein are adjuncts useful in detergents and cleaning products which neither bleach on their own, nor are recognized as adjuncts used in cleaning primarily as promoters of bleaching such as is the case with bleach activators, organic bleach catalysts or peracids. Preferred non-bleaching adjuncts include detersive surfactants, detergent builders, non-bleaching enzymes having a useful function in detergents, and the like. Preferred compositions herein can incorporate a source of hydrogen peroxide which is any common hydrogen-peroxide releasing salt, such as sodium perborate, sodium percarbonate, and mixtures thereof.
In a hard surface cleaning or fabric laundering operation which uses the present invention compositions, the target substrate, that is, the material to be cleaned, will typically be a surface or fabric stained with, for example, various hydrophilic food stains, such as coffee, tea or wine; with hydrophobic stains such as greasy or carotenoid stains; or is a xe2x80x9cdingyxe2x80x9d surface, for example one yellowed by the presence of a relativly uniformly distributed fine residue of hydrophobic soils.
In the present invention, a preferred laundry or cleaning composition comprises:
(a) a catalytically effective amount, preferably from about 1 ppb to about 99.9%, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst which is a complex of a transition-metal and a cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand; and
(b) one or more laundry or cleaning adjunct materials, preferably comprising an oxygen bleaching agent, at levels as described hereinbefore.
(1) said transition metal is selected from the group consisting of Mn(II), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Fe(II), Fe(IlI), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), and Cr(VI);
(2) said cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand is coordinated by four or five donor atoms to the same transition metal and comprises:
(i) an organic macrocycle ring containing four or more donor atoms selected from N and optionally O and S, at least two of these donor atoms being N (preferably at least 3, more preferably at least 4, of these donor atoms are N), separated from each other by covalent linkages of 2 or 3 non-donor atoms, two to five (preferably three to four, more preferably four) of these donor atoms being coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex;
(ii) a cross-bridged chain which covalently connects at least 2 non-adjacent N donor atoms of the organic macrocycle ring, said covalently connected non-adjacent N donor atoms being bridgehead N donor atoms which are coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex, and wherein said cross-bridged chain comprises from 2 to about 10 atoms (preferably the cross-bridged chain is selected from 2, 3 or 4 non-donor atoms, and 4-6 non-donor atoms with a further, preferably N, donor atom); and
(iii) optionally, one or more non-macropolycyclic ligands, preferably selected from the group consisting of H2O, ROH, NR3, RCN, OHxe2x88x92, OOHxe2x88x92, RSxe2x88x92, ROxe2x88x92, RCOOxe2x88x92, OCNxe2x88x92, SCNxe2x88x92, N3xe2x88x92, CNxe2x88x92, Fxe2x88x92, Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, O2xe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92, NO2xe2x88x92, SO42xe2x88x92, SO32xe2x88x92, PO43xe2x88x92, organic phosphates, organic phosphonates, organic sulfates, organic sulfonates, and aromatic N donors such as pyridines, pyrazines, pyrazoles, imidazoles, benzimidazoles, pyrimidines, triazoles and thiazoles with R being H, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted aryl.
In the preferred laundry compositions, adjuncts such as builders including zeolites and phosphates, surfactants such as anionic and/or nonionic and/or cationic surfactants, dispersant polymers (which modify and inhibit crystal growth of calcium and/or magnesium salts), chelants (which control wash water introduced transition metals), alkalis (to adjust pH), and detersive enzymes are present. Additional bleach-modifying adjuncts such as conventional bleach activators, for example TAED and/or NOBS may be added, provided that any such materials are delivered in such a manner as to be compatible with the purposes of the present invention. The present detergent or detergent-additive compositions may, moreover, comprise one or more processing aids, fillers, perfumes, conventional enzyme particle-making materials including enzyme cores or xe2x80x9cnonpareilsxe2x80x9d, as well as pigments, and the like. In the preferred laundry compositions, additional ingredients such as soil release polymers, brighteners, and/or dye transfer inhibitors can be present.
The inventive compositions can include laundry detergents, hard-surface cleaners and the like which include all the components needed for cleaning; alternatively, the compositions can be made for use as cleaning additives. A cleaning additive, for example, can be a composition containing the transition-metal bleach catalyst, a detersive surfactant, and a builder, and can be sold for use as an xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d, to be used with a conventional detergent which contains a perborate, percarbonate, or other primary oxidant. The compositions herein can include automatic dishwashing compositions (ADD) and denture cleaners, thus, they are not, in general, limited to fabric washing.
In general, materials used for the production of ADD compositions herein are preferably checked for compatibility with spotting/filming on glassware. Test methods for spotting/filming are generally described in the automatic dishwashing detergent literature, including DIN test methods. Certain oily materials, especially those having longer hydrocarbon chain lengths, and insoluble materials such as clays, as well as long-chain fatty acids or soaps which form soap scum are therefore preferably limited or excluded from such compositions.
Amounts of the essential ingredients can vary within wide ranges, however preferred cleaning compositions herein (which have a 1% aqueous solution pH of from about 6 to about 13, more preferably from about 7.5 to about 11.5, and most preferably less than about 11, especially from about 8 to about 10.5) are those wherein there is present: from about 1 ppb to about 99.9%, preferably from about 0.01 ppm to about 49%, and typically during use, from about 0.01 ppm to about 500 ppm, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst in accordance with the invention, and the balance, typically from at least about 0.01%, preferably at least about 51%, more preferably about 90% to about 100%, of one or more laundry or cleaning adjuncts. In preferred embodiments, there can be present (also expressed as a percentage by weight of the entire composition) from 0.1% to about 90%, preferably from about 0.5% to about 50% of a primary oxidant, such as a preformed peracid or a source of hydrogen peroxide; from 0% to about 20%, preferably at least about 0.001%, of a conventional bleach-promoting adjunct, such as a hydrophilic bleach activator, a hydrophobic bleach activator, or a mixture of hydrophilic and hydrophobic bleach activators, and at least about 0.001%, preferably from about 1% to about 40%, of a laundry or cleaning adjunct which does not have a primary role in bleaching, such as a detersive surfactant, a detergent builder, a detergent enzyme, a stabilizer, a detergent buffer, or mixtures thereof. Such fully-formulated embodiments desirably comprise, by way of non-bleaching adjuncts, from about 0.1% to about 15% of a polymeric dispersant, from about 0.01% to about 10% of a chelant, and from about 0.00001% to about 10% of a detersive enzyme though further additional or adjunct ingredients, especially colorants, perfumes, pro-perfumes (compounds which release a fragrance when triggered by any suitable trigger such as heat, enzyme action, or change in pH) may be present. Preferred adjuncts herein are selected from bleach-stable types, though bleach-unstable types can often be included through the skill of the formulator.
Detergent compositions herein can have any desired physical form; when in granular form, it is typical to limit water content, for example to less than about 10%, preferably less than about 7% free water, for best storage stability.
Further, preferred compositions of this invention include those which are substantially free of chlorine bleach. By xe2x80x9csubstantially freexe2x80x9d of chlorine bleach is meant that the formulator does not deliberately add a chlorine-containing bleach additive, such as hypochlorite or a source thereof, such as a chlorinated isocyanurate, to the preferred composition. However, it is recognized that because of factors outside the control of the formulator, such as chlorination of the water supply, some non-zero amount of chlorine bleach may be present in the wash liquor. The term xe2x80x9csubstantially freexe2x80x9d can be similarly constructed with reference to preferred limitation of other ingredients, such as phosphate builder.
The term xe2x80x9ccatalytically effective amountxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to an amount of the transition-metal bleach catalyst present in the present invention compositions, or during use according to the present invention methods, that is sufficient, under whatever comparative or use conditions are employed, to result in at least partial oxidation of the material sought to be oxidized by the composition or method.
In the case of use in laundry or hard surface compositions or methods, the catalytically effective amount of transition-metal bleach catalyst is that amount which is sufficient to enhance the appearance of a soiled surface. In such cases, the appearance is typically improved in one or more of whiteness, brightness and de-staining; and a catalytically effective amount is one requiring less than a stoichiometric number of moles of catalyst when compared with the number of moles of primary oxidant, such as hydrogen peroxide or hydrophobic peracid, required to produce measurable effect. In addition to direct observation of the bulk surface being bleached or cleaned, catalytic bleaching effect can (where appropriate) be measured indirectly, such as by measurement of the kinetics or end-result of oxidizing a dye in solution.
As noted, the invention encompasses catalysts both at their in-use levels and at the levels which may commercially be provided for sale as xe2x80x9cconcentratesxe2x80x9d; thus xe2x80x9ccatalytically effective amountsxe2x80x9d herein include both those levels in which the catalyst is highly dilute and ready to use, for example at ppb levels, and compositions having rather higher concentrations of catalyst and adjunct materials. Intermediate level compositions, as noted in summary, can include those comprising from about 0.01 ppm to about 500 ppm, more preferably from about 0.05 ppm to about 50 ppm, more preferably still from about 0.1 ppm to about 10 ppm of transition-metal catalyst and the balance to 100%, typically about 99% or more, being solid-form or liquid-form adjunct materials (for example fillers, solvents, and adjuncts especially adapted to a particular use, such as detergent adjuncts, or the like). Preferred levels for use in compositions and methods according to the present invention are provided hereinafter.
In a fabric laundering operation, the target substrate will typically be a fabric stained with, for example, various food stains. The test conditions will vary, depending on the type of washing appliance used and the habits of the user. Thus, front-loading laundry washing machines of the type employed in Europe generally use less water and higher detergent concentrations than do top-loading U.S.-style machines. Some machines have considerably longer wash cycles than others. Some users elect to use very hot water; others use warm or even cold water in fabric laundering operations. Of course, the catalytic performance of the transition-metal bleach catalyst will be affected by such considerations, and the levels of transition-metal bleach catalyst used in fully-formulated detergent and bleach compositions can be appropriately adjusted. As a practical matter, and not by way of limitation, the compositions and processes herein can be adjusted to provide on the order of at least one part per billion of the active transition-metal bleach catalyst in the aqueous washing liquor, and will preferably provide from about 0.01 ppm to about 500 ppm of the transition-metal bleach catalyst in the laundry liquor.
By xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d, as used herein, is meant an amount of a material, such as a detergent adjunct, which is sufficient under whatever comparative or use conditions are employed, to provide the desired benefit in laundry and cleaning methods to improve the appearance of a soiled surface in one or more use cycles. A xe2x80x9cuse cyclexe2x80x9d is, for example, one wash of a bundle of fabrics by a consumer. Appearance or visual effect can be measured by the consumer, by technical observers such as trained panelists, or by technical instrument means such as spectroscopy or image analysis. Preferred levels of adjunct materials for use in the present invention compositions and methods are provided hereinafter.
Transition-metal bleach catalysts:
The present invention compositions comprise a transition-metal bleach catalyst. In general, the catalyst contains an at least partially covalently bonded transition metal, and bonded thereto at least one particularly defined macropolycyclic rigid ligand, preferably one having four or more donor atoms (more preferably 4 or 5 donor atoms) and which is cross-bridged or otherwise tied so that the primary macrocycle ring complexes in a folded conformation about the metal. Catalysts herein are thus neither of the more conventional macrocyclic type: e.g., porphyrin complexes, in which the metal can readily adopt square-planar configuration; nor are they complexes in which the metal is fully encrypted in a ligand. Rather, the presently useful catalysts represent a selection of all the many complexes, hitherto largely unrecognized, which have an intermediate state in which the metal is bound in a xe2x80x9ccleftxe2x80x9d. Further, there can be present in the catalyst one or more additional ligands, of generally conventional type such as chloride covalently bound to the metal; and, if needed, one or more counter-ions, most commonly anions such as chloride, hexafluorophosphate, perchlorate or the like; and additional molecules to complete crystal formation as needed, such as water of crystallization. Only the transition-metal and macropolycyclic rigid ligand are, in general, essential.
Transition-metal bleach catalysts useful in the invention compositions can in general include known compounds where they conform with the invention definition, as well as, more preferably, any of a large number of novel compounds expressly designed for the present laundry or cleaning uses, and non-limitingly illustrated by any of the following:
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-4,10-dimethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(II)
Diaquo-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II) Hexafluorophosphate
Aquo-hydroxy-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(III) Hexafluorophosphate
Diaquo-4,10-dimethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(I) Hexafluorophosphate
Diaquo-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II) Tetrafluoroborate
Diaquo-4,10-dimethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(II) Tetrafluoroborate
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(III) Hexafluorophosphate
Dichloro-5,12-di-n-butyl-1,5,8,12-tetraaza-bicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5,12-dibenzyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5-n-butyl-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraaza-bicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5-n-octyl-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraaza-bicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5-n-butyl-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraaza-bicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Iron(II)
Dichloro-4,10-dimethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Iron(II)
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Copper(II)
Dichloro-4,10-dimethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Copper(II)
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Cobalt(II)
Dichloro-4,10-dimethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Cobalt(II)
Dichloro 5,12-dimethyl-4-phenyl-1,5,8,1 2-tetraazabicyclo [6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-4,10-dimethyl-3-phenyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo [5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-4,9-diphenyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-4,10-dimethyl-3,8-diphenyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-2,11-diphenyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-4,10-dimethyl-4,9-diphenyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-2,4,5,9,11,12-hexamethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-2,3,5,9,10,12-hexamethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-2,2,4,5,9,9,11,12-octamethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-2,2,4,5,9,11,11,12-octamethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-3,3,5,10,10,1 2-hexamethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-3,5,10,12-tetramethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-3-butyl-5,10,12-trimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-1,5,8,1 2-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-1,5,8,1 2-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Iron(II)
Dichloro-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo [5.5.2]tetradecane Iron(II)
Aquo-chloro-2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-5,12-dimethy 1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Aquo-chloro-10-(2-hydroxybenzyl)-4,10-dimethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(II)
Chloro-2-(2-hydroxybenzyl)-5-methyl-5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Chloro-10-(2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(II)
Chloro-5-methyl-12-(2-picolyl)-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II) Chloride
Chloro-4-methyl-10-(2-picolyl)-1,4,7,10-tetraazabicyclo[5.5.2]tetradecane Manganese(II) Chloride
Dichloro-5-(2-sulfato)dodecyl-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(III)
Aquo-Chloro-5-(2-sulfato)dodecyl-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Aquo-Chloro-5-(3-sulfonopropyl)-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5-(Trimethylammoniopropyl)dodecyl-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(III) Chloride
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-1,4,7,10,13-pentaazabicyclo[8.5.2]heptadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-14,20-dimethyl-1,10,14,20-tetraazatriyclo[8.6.6]docosa-3 (8),4,6-triene Manganese (II)
Dichloro-4,11-dimethyl-1,4,7,11 -tetraazabicyclo[6.5.2]pentadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[7.6.2]heptadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-5,13-dimethyl-1,5,9,13-tetraazabicyclo[7.7.2]heptadecane Manganese(II)
Dichloro-3,10-bis(butylcarboxy)-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Diaquo-3,10-dicarboxy-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane Manganese(II)
Chloro-20-methyl-1,9,20,24,25-pentaaza-tetracyclo [7.7.7.13,7.111,15.]pentacosa-3,5,7(24),11,13,15(25)-hexaene manganese(II) Hexafluorophosphate
Trifluoromethanesulfono-20-methyl-1,9,20,24,25-pentaaza-tetracyclo[7.7.7.13,71.11,15.]pentacosa-3,5,7(24),11,13,15(25)-hexaene Manganese(II) Trifluoromethanesulfonate
Trifluoromethanesulfono-20-methyl-1,9,20,24,25-pentaaza-tetracyclo[7.7.7.13,7.111,15.]pentacosa-3,5,7(24),11,13,15(25)-hexaene Iron(II) Trifluoromethanesulfonate
Chloro-5,12,17-trimethyl-1,5,8,12,17-pentaazabicyclo[6.6.5]nonadecane Manganese(II) Hexafluorophosphate
Chloro-4,10,15-trimethyl-1,4,7,10,15-pentaazabicyclo[5.5.5]heptadecane Manganese(II) Hexafluorophosphate
Chloro-5,12,17-trimethyl-1,5,8,12,17-pentaazabicyclo[6.6.5]nonadecane Manganese(II) Chloride
Chloro-4,10,15-trimethyl-1,4,7,10,15-pentaazabicyclo[5.5.5]heptadecane Manganese(II) Chloride
Preferred complexes useful as transition-metal bleach catalysts more generally include not only monometallic, mononuclear kinds such as those illustrated hereinabove but also bimetallic, trimetallic or cluster kinds, especially when the polymetallic kinds transform chemically in the presence of a primary oxidant to form a mononuclear, monometallic active species. Monometallic, mononuclear complexes are preferred. As defined herein, a monometallic transition-metal bleach catalyst contains only one transition metal atom per mole of complex. A monometallic, mononuclear complex is one in which any donor atoms of the essential macrocyclic ligand are bonded to the same transition metal atom, that is, the essential ligand does not xe2x80x9cbridgexe2x80x9d across two or more transition-metal atoms.
Transition Metals of the Catalyst
Just as the macropolycyclic ligand cannot vary indeterminately for the present useful purposes, nor can the metal. An important part of the invention is to arrive at a match between ligand selection and metal selection which results in excellent bleach catalysis. In general, transition-metal bleach catalysts herein comprise a transition metal selected from the group consisting of Mn(II), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Mn(V), Fe(II), Fe(III), Fe(IV), Co(I), Co(II), Co(III), Ni(I), Ni(II), Ni(III), Cu(I), Cu(II), Cu(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), Cr(VI), V(III), V(IV), V(V), Mo(IV), Mo(V), Mo(VI), W(IV), W(V), W(VI), Pd(II), Ru(II), Ru(III), and Ru(IV).
Preferred transition-metals in the instant transition-metal bleach catalyst include manganese, iron and chromium, preferably Mn(II), Mn(III), Mn(IV), Fe(II), Fe(III), Cr(II), Cr(III), Cr(IV), Cr(V), and Cr(VI), more preferably manganese and iron, most preferably manganese. Preferred oxidation states include the (II) and (III) oxidation states. Manganese(II) in both the low-spin configuration and high spin complexes are included. It is to be noted that complexes such as low-spin Mn(II) complexes are rather rare in all of coordination chemistry. The designation (II) or (III) denotes a coordinated transition metal having the requisite oxidation state; the coordinated metal atom is not a free ion or one having only water as a ligand.
Ligands
In general, as used herein, a xe2x80x9cligandxe2x80x9d is any moiety capable of direct covalent bonding to a metal ion. Ligands can be charged or neutral and may range widely, including simple monovalent donors, such as chloride, or simple amines which form a single coordinate bond and a single point of attachment to a metal; to oxygen or ethylene, which can form a three-membered ring with a metal and thus can be said to have two potential points of attachment, to larger moieties such as ethylenediamine or aza macrocycles, which form up to the maximum number of single bonds to one or more metals that are allowed by the available sites on the metal and the number of lone pairs or alternate bonding sites of the free ligand. Numerous ligands can form bonds other than simple donor bonds, and can have multiple points of attachment.
Ligands useful herein can fall into several groups: the essential macropolycyclic rigid ligand, preferably a cross-bridged macropolycycle (preferably there will be one such ligand in a useful transition-metal complex, but more, for example two, can be present, but not in preferred mononuclear complexes); other, optional ligands, which in general are different from the essential macropolycyclic rigid ligand (generally there will be from 0 to 4, preferably from 1 to 3 such ligands); and ligands associated transiently with the metal as part of the catalytic cycle, these latter typically being related to water, hydroxide, oxygen or peroxides. Ligands of the third group are not essential for defining the metal bleach catalyst, which is a stable, isolable chemical compound that can be fully characterized. Ligands which bind to metals through donor atoms each having at least a single lone pair of electrons available for donation to a metal have a donor capability, or potential denticity, at least equal to the number of donor atoms. In general, that donor capability may be fully or only partially exercised.
Macropolycyclic Rigid Ligands
To arrive at the instant transition-metal catalysts, a macropolycyclic rigid ligand is essential. This is coordinated (covalently connected to any of the above-identified transition-metals) by at least three, preferably at least four, and most preferably four or five, donor atoms to the same transition metal.
Generally, the macropolycyclic rigid ligands herein can be viewed as the result of imposing additional structural rigidity on specifically selected xe2x80x9cparent macrocyclesxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9crigidxe2x80x9d herein has been defined as the constrained converse of flexibility: see D. H. Busch., Chemical Reviews., (1993), 93, 847-860, incorporated by reference. More particularly, xe2x80x9crigidxe2x80x9d as used herein means that the essential ligand, to be suitable for the purposes of the invention, must be determinably more rigid than a macrocycle (xe2x80x9cparent macrocyclexe2x80x9d) which is otherwise identical (having the same ring size and type and number of atoms in the main ring) but lacks the superstructure (especially linking moieties or, preferably cross-bridging moieties) of the present ligands. In determining the comparative rigidity of the macrocycles with and without superstructures, the practitioner will use the free form (not the metal-bound form) of the macrocycles. Rigidity is well-known to be useful in comparing macrocycles; suitable tools for determining, measuring or comparing rigidity include computational methods (see, for example, Zimmer, Chemical Reviews, (1995), 95(38), 2629-2648 or Hancock et al., Inorganica Chimica Acta, (1989), 164, 73-84. A determination of whether one macrocycle is more rigid than another can be often made by simply making a molecular model, thus it is not in general essential to know configurational energies in absolute terms or to precisely compute them. Excellent comparative determinations of rigidity of one macrocycle vs. another can be made using inexpensive personal computer-based computational tools, such as ALCHEMY III, commercially available from Tripos Associates. Tripos also has available more expensive software permitting not only comparative, but absolute determinations; alternately, SHAPES can be used (see Zimmer cited supra). One observation which is significant in the context of the present invention is that there is an optimum for the present purposes when the parent macrocycle is distinctly flexible as compared to the cross-bridged form. Thus, unexpectedly, it is preferred to use parent macrocycles containing at least four donor atoms, such as cyclam derivatives, and to cross-bridge them, rather than to start with a more rigid parent macrocycle. Another observation is that cross-bridged macrocycles are significantly preferred over macrocycles which are bridged in other manners.
The macrocyclic rigid ligands herein are of course not limited to being synthesized from any preformed macrocycle plus preformed xe2x80x9crigidizingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cconformation-modifyingxe2x80x9d element: rather, a wide variety of synthetic means, such as template syntheses, are useful. See for example Busch et al., reviewed in xe2x80x9cHeterocyclic compounds: Aza-crown macrocyclesxe2x80x9d, J. S. Bradshaw et. al., referred to in the Background Section hereinbefore, for synthetic methods.
In one aspect of the present invention, the macropolycyclic rigid ligands herein include those comprising:
(i) an organic macrocycle ring containing four or more donor atoms (preferably at least 3, more preferably at least 4, of these donor atoms are N) separated from each other by covalent linkages of at least one, preferably 2 or 3, non-donor atoms, two to five (preferably three to four, more preferably four) of these donor atoms being coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex; and
(ii) a linking moiety, preferably a cross-bridging chain, which covalently connects at least 2 (preferably non-adjacent) donor atoms of the organic macrocycle ring, said covalently connected (preferably non-adjacent) donor atoms being bridgehead donor atoms which are coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex, and wherein said linking moiety (preferably a cross-bridged chain) comprises from 2 to about 10 atoms (preferably the cross-bridged chain is selected from 2, 3 or 4 non-donor atoms, and 4-6 non-donor atoms with a further donor atom).
In preferred embodiments of the instant invention, the cross-bridged macropolycycle is coordinated by four or five nitrogen donor atoms to the same transition metal. These ligands comprise:
(i) an organic macrocycle ring containing four or more donor atoms selected from N and optionally O and S, at least two of these donor atoms being N (preferably at least 3, more preferably at least 4, of these donor atoms are N), separated from each other by covalent linkages of 2 or 3 non-donor atoms, two to five (preferably three to four, more preferably four) of these donor atoms being coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex;
(ii) a cross-bridging chain which covalently connects at least 2 non-adjacent N donor atoms of the organic macrocycle ring, said covalently connected non-adjacent N donor atoms being bridgehead N donor atoms which are coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex, and wherein said cross-bridged chain comprises from 2 to about 10 atoms (preferably the cross-bridged chain is selected from 2, 3 or 4 non-donor atoms, and 4-6 non-donor atoms with a further, preferably N, donor atom).
While clear from the various contexts and illustrations already presented, the practitioner may further benefit if certain terms receive additional definition and illustration. As used herein, xe2x80x9cmacrocyclic ringsxe2x80x9d are covalently connected rings formed from four or more donor atoms (i.e., heteroatoms such as nitrogen or oxygen) with carbon chains connecting them, and any macrocycle ring as defined herein must contain a total of at least ten, preferably at least twelve, atoms in the macrocycle ring. A macropolycyclic rigid ligand herein may contain more than one ring of any sort per ligand, but at least one macrocycle ring must be identifiable. Moreover, in the preferred embodiments, no two hetero-atoms are directly connected. Preferred transition-metal bleach catalysts are those wherein the macropolycyclic rigid ligand comprises an organic macrocycle ring (main ring) containing at least 10-20 atoms, preferably 12-18 atoms, more preferably from about 12 to about 20 atoms, most preferably 12 to 16 atoms.
Further for the preferred compounds, as used herein, xe2x80x9cmacrocyclic ringsxe2x80x9d are covalently connected rings formed from four or more donor atoms selected from N and optionally O and S, at least two of these donor atoms being N, with C2 or C3 carbon chains connecting them, and any macrocycle ring as defined herein must contain a total of at least twelve atoms in the macrocycle ring. A cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand herein may contain more than one ring of any sort per ligand, but at least one macrocycle ring must be identifiable in the cross-bridged macropolycycle. Moreover, unless otherwise specifically noted, no two hetero-atoms are directly connected. Preferred transition-metal bleach catalysts are those wherein the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand comprises an organic macrocycle ring containing at least 12 atoms, preferably from about 12 to about 20 atoms, most preferably 12 to 16 atoms.
xe2x80x9cDonor atomsxe2x80x9d herein are heteroatoms such as nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus or sulfur (preferably N, O, and S), which when incorporated into a ligand still have at least one lone pair of electrons available for forming a donor-acceptor bond with a metal. Preferred transition-metal bleach catalysts are those wherein the donor atoms in the organic macrocycle ring of the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand are selected from the group consisting of N, O, S, and P, preferably N and O, and most preferably all N. Also preferred are cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands comprising 4 or 5 donor atoms, all of which are coordinated to the same transition metal. Most preferred transition-metal bleach catalysts are those wherein the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand comprises 4 nitrogen donor atoms all coordinated to the same transition metal, and those wherein the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand comprises 5 nitrogen atoms all coordinated to the same transition metal.
xe2x80x9cNon-donor atomsxe2x80x9d of the macropolycyclic rigid ligand herein are most commonly carbon, though a number of atom types can be included, especially in optional exocyclic substituents (such as xe2x80x9cpendantxe2x80x9d moieties, illustrated hereinafter) of the macrocycles, which are neither donor atoms for purposes essential to form the metal catalysts, nor are they carbon. Thus, in the broadest sense, the term xe2x80x9cnon-donor atomsxe2x80x9d can refer to any atom not essential to forming donor bonds with the metal of the catalyst. Examples of such atoms could include heteroatoms such as sulfur as incorporated in a non-coordinatable sulfonate group, phosphorus as incorporated into a phosphonium salt moiety, phosphorus as incorporated into a P(V) oxide, a non-transition metal, or the like. In certain preferred embodiments, all non-donor atoms are carbon.
The term xe2x80x9cmacropolycyclic ligandxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the essential ligand required for forming the essential metal catalyst. As indicated by the term, such a ligand is both a macrocycle and is polycyclic. xe2x80x9cPolycyclicxe2x80x9d means at least bicyclic in the conventional sense. The essential macropolycyclic ligands must be rigid, and preferred ligands must also cross-bridged.
Non-limiting examples of macropolycyclic rigid ligands, as defined herein, include 1.3-1.6: 
Ligand 1.3 is a macropolycylic rigid ligand in accordance with the invention which is a highly preferred, cross-bridged, methyl-substituted (all nitrogen atoms tertiary) derivative of cyclam. Formally, this ligand is named 5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane using the extended von Baeyer system. See xe2x80x9cA Guide to IUPAC Nomenclature of Organic Compounds: Recommendations 1993xe2x80x9d, R. Panico, W. H. Powell and J-C Richer (Eds.), Blackwell Scientific Publications, Boston, 1993; see especially section R-2.4.2.1. According to conventional terminology, N1 and N8 are xe2x80x9cbridgehead atomsxe2x80x9d; as defined herein, more particularly xe2x80x9cbridgehead donor atomsxe2x80x9d since they have lone pairs capable of donation to a metal. N1 is connected to two non-bridgehead donor atoms, N5 and N12, by distinct saturated carbon chains 2,3,4 and 14,13 and to bridgehead donor atom N8 by a xe2x80x9clinking moietyxe2x80x9d a,b which here is a saturated carbon chain of two carbon atoms. N8 is connected to two non-bridgehead donor atoms, N5 and N12, by distinct chains 6,7 and 9,10,11. Chain a,b is a xe2x80x9clinking moietyxe2x80x9d as defined herein, and is of the special, preferred type referred to as a xe2x80x9ccross-bridgingxe2x80x9d moiety. The xe2x80x9cmacrocyclic ringxe2x80x9d of the ligand supra, or xe2x80x9cmain ringxe2x80x9d (IUPAC), includes all four donor atoms and chains 2,3,4; 6,7; 9,10,11 and 13,14 but not a,b. This ligand is conventionally bicyclic. The short bridge or xe2x80x9clinking moietyxe2x80x9d a,b is a xe2x80x9ccross-bridgexe2x80x9d as defined herein, with a,b bisecting the macrocyclic ring. 
Ligand 1.4 lies within the general definition of macropolycyclic rigid ligands as defined herein, but is not a preferred ligand since it is not xe2x80x9ccross-bridgedxe2x80x9d as defined herein. Specifically, the xe2x80x9clinking moietyxe2x80x9d a,b connects xe2x80x9cadjacentxe2x80x9d donor atoms N1 and N12, which is outside the preferred embodiment of the present invention: see for comparison the preceding macrocyclic rigid ligand, in which the linking moiety a,b is a cross-bridging moiety and connects xe2x80x9cnon-adjacentxe2x80x9d donor atoms. 
Ligand 1.5 lies within the general definition of macropolycylic rigid ligands as defined herein. This ligand can be viewed as a xe2x80x9cmain ringxe2x80x9d which is a tetraazamacrocycle having three bridgehead donor atoms. This macrocycle is bridged by a xe2x80x9clinking moietyxe2x80x9d having a structure more complex than a simple chain, containing as it does a secondary ring. The linking moiety includes both a xe2x80x9ccross-bridgingxe2x80x9d mode of bonding, and a non-cross-bridging mode. 
Ligand 1.6 lies within the general definition of macropolycylic rigid ligands. Five donor atoms are present; two being bridgehead donor atoms. This ligand is a preferred cross-bridged ligand. It contains no exocyclic or pendant substituents which have aromatic content.
In contrast, for purposes of comparison, the following ligands (1.7 and 1.8) conform neither with the broad definition of macropolycyclic rigid ligands in the present invention, nor with the preferred cross-bridged sub-family thereof and therefore are completely outside the present invention 
In the ligand supra, neither nitrogen atom is a bridgehead donor atom. There are insufficient donor atoms. 
The ligand supra is also outside the present invention. The nitrogen atoms are not bridgehead donor atoms, and the two-carbon linkage between the two main rings does not meet the invention definition of a xe2x80x9clinking moietyxe2x80x9d since, instead of linking across a single macrocycle ring, it links two different rings. The linkage therefore does not confer rigidity as used in the term xe2x80x9cmacropolycyclic rigid ligandxe2x80x9d. See the definition of xe2x80x9clinking moietyxe2x80x9d hereinafter.
Generally, the essential macropolycyclic rigid ligands (and the corresponding transition-metal catalysts) herein comprise:
(a) at least one macrocycle main ring comprising four or more heteroatoms; and
(b) a covalently connected non-metal superstructure capable of increasing the rigidity of the macrocycle, preferably selected from
(i) a bridging superstructure, such as a linking moiety;
(ii) a cross-bridging superstructure, such as a cross-bridging linking moiety; and
(iii) combinations thereof.
The term xe2x80x9csuperstructurexe2x80x9d is used herein as defined by Busch et al., in the Chemical Reviews article incorporated hereinabove.
Preferred superstructures herein not only enhance the rigidity of the parent macrocycle, but also favor folding of the macrocycle so that it co-ordinates to a metal in a cleft. Suitable superstructures can be remarkably simple, for example a linking moiety such as any of those illustrated in 1.9 and 1.10 below, can be used. 
wherein n is an integer, for example from 2 to 8, preferably less than 6, typically 2 to 4, or 
wherein m and n are integers from about 1 to 8, more preferably from 1 to 3; Z is N or CH; and T is a compatible substituent, for example H, alkyl, trialkylammonium, halogen, nitro, sulfonate, or the like. The aromatic ring in 1.10 can be replaced by a saturated ring, in which the atom in Z connecting into the ring can contain N, O, S or C.
Without intending to be limited by theory, it is believed that the preorganization built into the macropolycyclic ligands herein that leads to extra kinetic and/or thermodynamic stability of their metal complexes arises from either or both of topological constraints and enhanced rigidity (loss of flexibility) compared to the free parent macrocycle which has no superstructure. The macropolycyclic rigid ligands as defined herein and their preferred cross-bridged sub-family, which can be said to be xe2x80x9cultra-rigidxe2x80x9d, combine two sources of fixed preorganization. In preferred ligands herein, the linking moieties and parent macrocycle rings are combined to form ligands which have a significant extent of xe2x80x9cfoldxe2x80x9d, typically greater than in many known superstructured ligands in which a superstructure is attached to a largely planar, often unsaturated macrocycle. See, for example,: D. H. Busch, Chemical Reviews, (1993), 93, 847-880. Further, the preferred ligands herein have a number of particular properties, including (1) they are characterized by very high proton affinities, as in so-called xe2x80x9cproton spongesxe2x80x9d; (2) they tend to react slowly with multivalent transition metals, which when combined with (1) above, renders synthesis of their complexes with certain hydrolyzable metal ions difficult in hydroxylic solvents; (3) when they are coordinated to transition metal atoms as identified herein, the ligands result in complexes that have exceptional kinetic stability such that the metal ions only dissociate extremely slowly under conditions that would destroy complexes with ordinary ligands; and (4) these complexes have exceptional thermodynamic stability; however, the unusual kinetics of ligand dissociation from the transition metal may defeat conventional equilibrium measurements that might quantitate this property.
Other usable but more complex superstructures suitable for the present invention purposes include those containing an additional ring, such as in 1.5. Other bridging superstructures when added to a macrocycle include, for example, 1.4. In contrast, cross-bridging superstructures unexpectedly produce a substantial improvement in the utility of a macrocyclic ligand for use in oxidation catalysis: a preferred cross-bridging superstructure is 1.3. A superstructure illustrative of a bridging plus cross-bridging combination is 1.11: 
In 1.11, linking moiety (i) is cross-bridging, while linking moiety (ii) is not. 1.11 is less preferred than 1.3.
More generally, a xe2x80x9clinking moietyxe2x80x9d, as defined herein, is a covalently linked moiety comprising a plurality of atoms which has at least two points of covalent attachment to a macrocycle ring and which does not form part of the main ring or rings of the parent macrocycle. In other terms, with the exception of the bonds formed by attaching it to the parent macrocycle, a linking moiety is wholly in a superstructure.
In preferred embodiments of the instant invention, a cross-bridged macropolycycle is coordinated by four or five donor atoms to the same transition metal. These ligands comprise:
(i) an organic macrocycle ring containing four or more donor atoms (preferably at least 3, more preferably at least 4, of these donor atoms are N) separated from each other by covalent linkages of 2 or 3 non-donor atoms, two to five (preferably three to four, more preferably four) of these donor atoms being coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex; and
(ii) a cross-bridged chain which covalently connects at least 2 non-adjacent donor atoms of the organic macrocycle ring, said covalently connected non-adjacent donor atoms being bridgehead donor atoms which are coordinated to the same transition metal in the complex, and wherein said cross-bridged chain comprises from 2 to about 10 atoms (preferably the cross-bridged chain is selected from 2, 3 or 4 non-donor atoms, and 4-6 non-donor atoms with a further donor atom).
The terms xe2x80x9ccross-bridgedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccross-bridgingxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to covalent ligation, bisection or xe2x80x9ctyingxe2x80x9d of a macrocycle ring in which two donor atoms of the macrocycle ring are covalently connected by a linking moiety, for example an additional chain distinct from the macrocycle ring, and further, preferably, in which there is at least one donor atom (preferably N donor atom) of the macrocycle ring in each of the sections of the macrocycle ring separated by the ligation, bisection or tying. Cross-bridging is not present in structure 1.4 hereinabove; it is present in 1.3, where two donor atoms of a preferred macrocycle ring are connected in such manner that there is not a donor atom in each of the bisection rings. Of course, provided that cross-bridging is present, any other kind of bridging can optionally be added and the bridged macrocycle will retain the preferred property of being xe2x80x9ccross-bridgedxe2x80x9d: see Structure 1.11. A xe2x80x9ccross-bridged chainxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccross-bridging chainxe2x80x9d, as defined herein, is thus a highly preferred type of linking moiety comprising a plurality of atoms which has at least two points of covalent attachment to a macrocycle ring and which does not form part of the original macrocycle ring (main ring), and further, which is connected to the main ring using the rule identified in defining the term xe2x80x9ccross-bridgingxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9cadjacentxe2x80x9d as used herein in connection with donor atoms in a macrocycle ring means that there are no donor atoms intervening between a first donor atom and another donor atom within the macrocycle ring; all intervening atoms in the ring are non-donor atoms, typically they are carbon atoms. The complementary term xe2x80x9cnon-adjacentxe2x80x9d as used herein in connection with donor atoms in a macrocycle ring means that there is at least one donor atom intervening between a first donor atom and another that is being referred to. In preferred cases such as a cross-bridged tetraazamacrocycle, there will be at least a pair of non-adjacent donor atoms which are bridgehead atoms, and a further pair of non-bridgehead donor atoms.
xe2x80x9cBridgeheadxe2x80x9d atoms herein are atoms of a macropolycyclic ligand which are connected into the structure of the macrocycle in such manner that each non-donor bond to such an atom is a covalent single bond and there are sufficient covalent single bonds to connect the atom termed xe2x80x9cbridgeheadxe2x80x9d such that it forms a junction of at least two rings, this number being the maximum observable by visual inspection in the un-coordinated ligand.
In general, the metal bleach catalysts herein may contain bridgehead atoms which are carbon, however, and importantly, in certain preferred embodiments, all essential bridgehead atoms are heteroatoms, all heteroatoms are tertiary, and further, they each co-ordinate through lone pair donation to the metal. The preferred metal transition-metal bleach catalysts herein must contain at least two N bridgehead atoms, and further, they each co-ordinate through lone pair donation to the metal. Thus, bridgehead atoms are junction points not only of rings in the macrocycle, but also of chelate rings.
The term xe2x80x9ca further donor atomxe2x80x9d unless otherwise specifically indicated, as used herein, refers to a donor atom other than a donor atom contained in the macrocycle ring of an essential macropolycycle. For example, a xe2x80x9cfurther donor atomxe2x80x9d may be present in an optional exocyclic substituent of a macrocyclic ligand, or in a cross-bridged chain thereof. In certain preferred embodiments, a xe2x80x9cfurther donor atomxe2x80x9d is present only in a cross-bridged chain.
The term xe2x80x9ccoordinated with the same transition metalxe2x80x9d as used herein is used to emphasize that a particular donor atom or ligand does not bind to two or more distinct metal atoms, but rather, to only one.
Optional Ligands
It is to be recognized for the transition-metal bleach catalysts useful in the present invention catalytic systems that additional non-macropolycyclic ligands may optionally also be coordinated to the metal, as necessary to complete the coordination number of the metal complexed. Such ligands may have any number of atoms capable of donating electrons to the catalyst complex, but preferred optional ligands have a denticity of 1 to 3, preferably 1. Examples of such ligands are H2O, ROH, NR3, RCN, OHxe2x88x92, OOHxe2x88x92, RSxe2x88x92, ROxe2x88x92, RCOOxe2x88x92, OCNxe2x88x92, SCNxe2x88x92, N3xe2x88x92, CNxe2x88x92, Fxe2x88x92, Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, O2xe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92, NO2xe2x88x92, SO42xe2x88x92, SO32xe2x88x92, PO43xe2x88x92, organic phosphates, organic phosphonates, organic sulfates, organic sulfonates, and aromatic N donors such as pyridines, pyrazines, pyrazoles, imidazoles, benzimidazoles, pyrimidines, triazoles and thiazoles with R being H, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted aryl. Preferred transition-metal bleach catalysts comprise one or two non-macropolycyclic ligands.
The term xe2x80x9cnon-macropolycyclic ligandsxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to ligands such as those illustrated immediately hereinabove which in general are not essential for forming the metal catalyst, and are not cross-bridged macropolycycles. xe2x80x9cNot essentialxe2x80x9d, with reference to such non-macropolycyclic ligands means that, in the invention as broadly defined, they can be substituted by a variety of common alternate ligands. In highly preferred embodiments in which metal, macropolycyclic and non-macropolycyclic ligands are finely tuned into a transition-metal bleach catalyst, there may of course be significant differences in performance when the indicated non-macropolycyclic ligand(s) are replaced by further, especially non-illustrated, alternative ligands.
The term xe2x80x9cmetal catalystxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctransition-metal bleach catalystxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to the essential catalyst compound of the invention and is commonly used with the xe2x80x9cmetalxe2x80x9d qualifier unless absolutely clear from the context. Note that there is a disclosure hereinafter pertaining specifically to optional catalyst materials. Therein the term xe2x80x9cbleach catalystxe2x80x9d may be used unqualified to refer to optional, organic (metal-free) catalyst materials, or to optional metal-containing catalysts that lack the advantages of the essential catalyst: such optional materials, for example, include known metal porphyrins or metal-containing photobleaches. Other optional catalytic materials herein include enzymes.
The cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands include cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand selected from the group consisting of:
(i) the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand of formula (I) having denticity of 4 or 5: 
(ii) the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand of formula (II) having denticity of 5 or 6: 
(iii) the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand of formula (III) having denticity of 6 or 7: 
xe2x80x83wherein in these formulas:
each xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d is the moiety (CRn)axe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CRn)axe2x80x2, wherein xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, NR and P, or a covalent bond, and preferably X is a covalent bond and for each E the sum of a+axe2x80x2 is independently selected from 1 to 5, more preferably 2 and 3;
each xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d is the moiety (CRn)b;
each xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is independently selected from H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkylaryl (e.g., benzyl), and heteroaryl, or two or more R are covalently bonded to form an aromatic, heteroaromatic, cycloalkyl, or heterocycloalkyl ring;
each xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d is a donor atom independently selected from the group consisting of N, O, S, and P, and at least two D atoms are bridgehead donor atoms coordinated to the transition metal (in the preferred embodiments, all donor atoms designated D are donor atoms which coordinate to the transition metal, in contrast with heteroatoms in the structure which are not in D such as those which may be present in E; the non-D heteroatoms can be non-coordinating and indeed are non-coordinating whenever present in the preferred embodiment);
xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d is a carbon atom or xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d donor atom, or a cycloalkyl or heterocyclic ring;
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 1 and 2, completing the valence of the carbon atoms to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0 and 1, completing the valence of the D donor atoms to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x3xe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0, 1, and 2 completing the valence of the B atoms to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0-5, preferably a+axe2x80x2 equals 2 or 3, wherein the sum of all xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d plus xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d in the ligand of formula (I) is within the range of from about 6 (preferably 8) to about 12, the sum of all xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d plus xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d in the ligand of formula (II) is within the range of from about 8 (preferably 10) to about 15, and the sum of all xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d plus xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d in the ligand of formula (III) is within the range of from about 10 (preferably 12) to about 18;
each xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0-9, preferably 0-5, or in any of the above formulas, one or more of the (CRn)b moieties covalently bonded from any D to the B atom is absent as long as at least two (CRn)b covalently bond two of the D donor atoms to the B atom in the formula, and the sum of all xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is within the range of from about 1 to about 5.
Preferred are the transition-metal bleach catalysts wherein in the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand the D and B are selected from the group consisting of N and O, and preferably all D are N. Also preferred are wherein in the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand all xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d are independently selected from the integers 2 and 3, all X are selected from covalent bonds, all xe2x80x9caxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d are 0, and all xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d are independently selected from the integers 0, 1, and 2. Tetradentate and pentadentate cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands are most preferred.
Unless otherwise specified, the convention herein when referring to denticity, as in xe2x80x9cthe macropolycycle has a denticity of fourxe2x80x9d will be to refer to a characteristic of the ligand: namely, the maximum number of donor bonds that it is capable of forming when it coordinates to a metal. Such a ligand is identified as xe2x80x9ctetradentatexe2x80x9d. Similarly, a macropolycycle containing five nitrogen atoms each with a lone pair is referred to as xe2x80x9cpentadentatexe2x80x9d. The present invention encompasses bleach compositions in which the macropolycyclic rigid ligand exerts its full denticity, as stated, in the transition-metal catalyst complexes; moreover, the invention also encompasses any equivalents which can be formed, for example, if one or more donor sites are not directly coordinated to the metal. This can happen, for example, when a pentadentate ligand coordinates through four donor atoms to the transition metal and one donor atom is protonated.
Preferred are bleach compositions containing metal catalysts wherein the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand is a bicyclic ligand; preferably the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand is a macropolycyclic moiety of formula (I) having the formula: 
wherein each xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is independently selected from the integers 2 or 3, and each xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is independently selected from the integers 0, 1 and 2.
Further preferred are cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand selected from the group consisting of: 
wherein in these formulas:
each xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is independently selected from H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkylaryl, and heteroaryl, or two or more R are covalently bonded to form an aromatic, heteroaromatic, cycloalkyl, or heterocycloalkyl ring;
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 0, 1 and 2, completing the valence of the carbon atoms to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 2 and 3; and
each xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 2 and 3.
Further preferred are cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands having the formula: 
wherein in this formula:
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 1 and 2, completing the valence of the carbon atom to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cR1xe2x80x9d is independently selected from H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkylaryl, and heteroaryl, or R and/or R1 are covalently bonded to form an aromatic, heteroaromatic, cycloalkyl, or heterocycloalkyl ring, and wherein preferably all R are H and R1 are independently selected from linear or branched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-C20 alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl;
each xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 2 or 3;
preferably all nitrogen atoms in the cross-bridged macropolycycle rings are coordinated with the transition metal.
Another preferred sub-group of the transition-metal complexes useful in the present invention compositions and methods includes the Mn(II), Fe(II) and Cr(II) complexes of the ligand having the formula: 
wherein m and n are integers from 0 to 2, p is an integer from 1 to 6, preferably m and n are both 0 or both 1 (preferably both 1), or m is 0 and n is at least 1; and p is 1; and A is a nonhydrogen moiety preferably having no aromatic content; more particularly each A can vary independently and is preferably selected from methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, C5-C20 alkyl, and one, but not both, of the A moieties is benzyl, and combinations thereof. In one such complex, one A is methyl and one A is benzyl.
This includes the preferred cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands having the formula: 
wherein in this formula xe2x80x9cR1xe2x80x9d is independently selected from H, and linear or branched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-C20 alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; and preferably all nitrogen atoms in the macropolycyclic rings are coordinated with the transition metal.
Also preferred are cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands having the formula: 
wherein in this formula:
each xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 1 and 2, completing the valence of the carbon atom to which the R moieties are covalently bonded;
each xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cR1xe2x80x9d is independently selected from H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, alkylaryl and heteroaryl, or R and/or R1 are covalently bonded to form an aromatic, heteroaromatic, cycloalkyl, or heterocycloalkyl ring, and wherein preferably all R are H and R1 are independently selected from linear or branched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-C20 alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl;
each xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is an integer independently selected from 2 or 3;
preferably all nitrogen atoms in the macropolycyclic rings are coordinated with the transition metal.
These include the preferred cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands having the formula: 
wherein in either of these formulae, xe2x80x9cR1xe2x80x9d is independently selected from H, or, preferably, linear or branched, substituted or unsubstituted C1-C20 alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; and preferably all nitrogen atoms in the macropolycyclic rings are coordinated with the transition metal.
The present invention has numerous variations and alternate embodiments which do not depart from its spirit and scope. Thus, in the present invention compositions, the macropolycyclic ligand can be replaced by any of the following: 
In the above, the R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3, Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 moieties can, for example, be methyl, ethyl or propyl. (Note that in the above formalism, the short strokes attached to certain N atoms are an alternate representation for a methyl group).
While the above illustrative structures involve tetra-aza derivatives (four donor nitrogen atoms), ligands and the corresponding complexes in accordance with the present invention can also be made, for example from any of the following: 
Moreover, using only a single organic polymacrocycle, preferably a cross-bridged derivative of cyclam, a wide range of bleach catalyst compounds of the invention may be prepared; numerous of these are believed to be novel chemical compounds. Preferred transition-metal catalysts of both cyclam-derived and non-cyclam-derived cross-bridged kinds are illustrated, but not limited, by the following: 
In other embodiments of the invention, transition-metal complexes, such as the Mn, Fe or Cr complexes, especially (II) and/or (III) oxidation state complexes, of the hereinabove-identified metals with any of the following ligands are also included: 
wherein R1 is independently selected from H (preferably non-H) and linear or branched substituted or unsubstituted C1-C20 alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and L is any of the linking moieties given herein, for example 1.9 or 1.10; 
wherein R1 is as defined supra; m, n, o and p can vary independently and are integers which can be zero or a positive integer and can vary independently while respecting the provision that the sum m=n=o=p is from 0 to 8 and L is any of the linking moieties defined herein; 
wherein X and Y can be any of the R1 defined supra, m, n, o and p are as defined supra and q is an integer, preferably from 1 to 4; or, more generally, 
wherein L is any of the linking moieties herein, X and Y can be any of the R1 defined supra, and m, n, o and p are as defined supra. Alternately, another useful ligand is: 
wherein R1 is any of the R1 moieties defined supra.
Pendant Moieties
Macropolycyclic rigid ligands and the corresponding transition-metal complexes and compositions herein may also incorporate one or more pendant moieties, in addition to, or as a replacement for, R1 moieties. Such pendant moieties are nonlimitingly illustrated by any of the following:
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CH3 xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C(O)NH2 
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CNxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C(O)OH
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94OH
xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C(O)OR 
wherein R is, for example, a C1-C12 alkyl, more typically a C1-C4 alkyl, and Z and T are as defined in 1.10. Pendant moieties may be useful, for example, if it is desired to adjust the solubility of the catalyst in a particular solvent adjunct.
Alternately, complexes of any of the foregoing highly rigid, cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligands with any of the metals indicated are equally within the invention.
Preferred are catalysts wherein the transition metal is selected from manganese and iron, and most preferably manganese. Also preferred are catalysts wherein the molar ratio of transition metal to macropolycycle ligand in the transition-metal bleach catalyst is 1:1, and more preferably wherein the catalyst comprises only one metal per transition-metal bleach catalyst complex. Further preferred metal bleach catalysts are monometallic, mononuclear complexes. The term xe2x80x9cmonometallic, mononuclear complexxe2x80x9d, as noted, is used herein in referring to an essential transition-metal bleach catalyst compound to identify and distinguish a preferred class of compounds containing only one metal atom per mole of compound and only one metal atom per mole of cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand.
Preferred transition-metal bleach catalysts are also those wherein at least four of the donor atoms in the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand, preferably at least four nitrogen donor atoms, two of which form an apical bond angle with the same transition metal of 180xc2x150xc2x0 and two of which form at least one equatorial bond angle of 90xc2x120xc2x0. Such catalysts preferably have four or five nitrogen donor atoms in total and also have coordination geometry selected from distorted octahedral (including trigonal antiprismatic and general tetragonal distortion) and distorted trigonal prismatic, and preferably wherein further the cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand is in the folded conformation (as described, for example, in Hancock and Martell, Chem. Rev., 1989, 89, at page 1894). A folded conformation of a cross-bridged macropolycyclic ligand in a transition-metal complex is further illustrated below: 
This catalyst is the complex of Example 1 hereinafter. The center atom is Mn; the two ligands to the right are chloride; and a Bcyclam ligand occupies the left side of the distorted octahedral structure. The complex contains an angle Nxe2x80x94Mnxe2x80x94N of 158xc2x0 incorporating the two donor atoms in xe2x80x9caxialxe2x80x9d positions; the corresponding angle Nxe2x80x94Mnxe2x80x94N for the nitrogen donor atoms in plane with the two chloride ligands is 83.2xc2x0.
Stated alternately, the preferred synthetic, laundry or cleaning compositions herein contain transition-metal complexes of a macropolycyclic ligand in which there is a major energetic preference of the ligand for a folded, as distinct from an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9cplanarxe2x80x9d and or xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d conformation. For comparison, a disfavored conformation is, for example, either of the trans- structures shown in Hancock and Martell, Chemical Reviews, (1989), 89 at page 1894 (see FIG. 18 ), incorporated by reference.
In light of the foregoing coordination description, the present invention includes bleach compositions comprising a transition-metal bleach catalyst, especially based on Mn(II) or Mn(III) or correspondingly, Fe(II) or Fe(III) or Cr(II) or Cr(III), wherein two of the donor atoms in the macropolycyclic rigid ligand, preferably two nitrogen donor atoms, occupy mutually trans- positions of the coordination geometry, and at least two of the donor atoms in the macropolycyclic rigid ligand, preferably at least two nitrogen donor atoms, occupy cis- equatorial positions of the coordination geometry, including particularly the cases in which there is substantial distortion as illustrated hereinabove.
The present compositions can, furthermore, include transition metal bleach catalysts in which the number of asymmetric sites can vary widely; thus both Sxe2x80x94 and Rxe2x80x94 absolute conformations can be included for any stereochemically active site. Other types of isomerism, such as geometric isomerism, are also included. The transition-metal bleach catalyst can further include mixtures of geometric or stereoisomers.
Purification of Catalyst
In general, the state of purity of the transition-metal bleach catalyst can vary, provided that any impurities, such as byproducts of the synthesis, free ligand(s), unreacted transition-metal salt precursors, colloidal organic or inorganic particles, and the like, are not present in amounts which substantially decrease the utility of the transition-metal bleach catalyst. It has been discovered that preferred embodiments of the present invention include those in which the transition-metal bleach catalyst is purified by any suitable means, such that it does not excessively consume available oxygen (AvO). Excessive AvO consumption is defined as including any instance of exponential decrease in AvO levels of bleaching, oxidizing or catalyzing solutions with time at 20-40 deg. C. Preferred transition-metal bleach catalysts herein, whether purified or not, when placed into dilute aqueous buffered alkaline solution at a pH of about 9 (carbonate/bicarbonate buffer) at temperatures of about 40 deg. C., have a relatively steady decrease in AvO levels with time; in preferred cases, this rate of decrease is linear or approximately linear. In the preferred embodiments, there is a rate of AvO consumption at 40 deg C. given by a slope of a graph of % AvO vs. time (in sec.) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cAvO slopexe2x80x9d) of from about xe2x88x920.0050 to about xe2x88x920.0500, more preferably xe2x88x920.0100 to about xe2x88x920.0200. Thus, a preferred Mn(II) bleach catalyst in accordance with the invention has an AvO slope of from about xe2x88x920.0140 to about xe2x88x920.0182; in contrast, a somewhat less preferred transition metal bleach catalyst has an AvO slope of xe2x88x920.0286.
Preferred methods for determining AvO consumption in aqueous solutions of transition metal bleach catalysts herein include the well-known iodometric method or its variants, such as methods commonly applied for hydrogen peroxide. See, for example, Organic Peroxides, Vol. 2., D. Swern (Ed.,), Wiley-Interscience, New York, 1971, for example the table at p. 585 and references therein including P.D. Bartlett and R. Altscul, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 67, 812 (1945) and W. E. Cass, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 68, 1976 (1946). Accelerators such as ammonium molybdate can be used. The general procedure used herein is to prepare an aqueous solution of catalyst and hydrogen peroxide in a mild alkaline buffer, for example carbonatelbicarbonate at pH 9, and to monitor the consumption of hydrogen peroxide by periodic removal of aliquots of the solution which are xe2x80x9cstoppedxe2x80x9d from further loss of hydrogen peroxide by acidification using glacial acetic acid, preferably with chilling (ice). These aliquots can then be analyzed by reaction with potassium iodide, optionally but sometimes preferably using ammonium molybdate (especially low-impurity molybdate, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,701) to accelerate complete reaction, followed by back-titratation using sodium thiosulfate. Other variations of analytical procedure can be used, such as thermometric procedures, potential buffer methods (Ishibashi et al., Anal. Chim. Acta (1992), 261(1-2), 405-10) or photometric procedures for determination of hydrogen peroxide (EP 485,000 A2, May 13, 1992). Variations of methods permitting fractional determinations, for example of peracetic acid and hydrogen peroxide, in presence or absence of the instant transition-metal bleach catalysts are also useful; see, for example JP 92-303215, Oct. 16, 1992.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there are encompassed laundry and cleaning compositions incorporating transition-metal bleach catalysts which have been purified to the extent of having a differential AvO loss reduction, relative to the untreated catalyst, of at least about 10% (units here are dimensionless since they represent the ratio of the AvO slope of the treated transition-metal bleach catalyst over the AvO slope for the untreated transition metal bleach catalystxe2x80x94effectively a ratio of AvO""s). In other terms, the AvO slope is improved by purification so as to bring it into the above-identified preferred ranges.
In yet another embodiment of the instant invention, two processes have been identified which are particularly effective in improving the suitability of transition-metal bleach catalysts, as synthesized, for incorporation into laundry and cleaning products or for other useful oxidation catalysis applications.
One such process is any process having a step of treating the transition-metal bleach catalyst, as prepared, by extracting the transition-metal bleach catalyst, in solid form, with an aromatic hydrocarbon solvent; suitable solvents are oxidation-stable under conditions of use and include benzene and toluene, preferably toluene. Surprisingly, toluene extraction can measurably improve the AvO slope (see disclosure hereinabove).
Another process which can be used to improve the AvO slope of the transition metal bleach catalyst is to filter a solution thereof using any suitable filtration means for removing small or colloidal particles. Such means include the use of fine-pore filters; centrifugation; or coagulation of the colloidal solids.
In more detail, a full procedure for purifying a transition-metal bleach catalyst herein can include:
(a) dissolving the transition-metal bleach catalyst, as prepared, in hot acetonitrile:
(b) filtering the resulting solution hot, e.g., at about 70 deg. C., through glass microfibers (for example glass microfiber filter paper available from Whatman);
(c) if desired, filtering the solution of the first filtration through a 0.2 micron membrane (for example, a 0.2 micron filter commercially available from Millipore), or centrifuging whereby colloidal particles are removed;
(d) evaporating the solution of the second filtration to dryness;
(e) washing the solids of step (d) with toluene, for example five times using toluene in an amount which is double the volume of the bleach catalyst solids;
(f) drying the product of step (e).
Another procedure which can be used, in any convenient combination with aromatic solvent washes and/or removal of fine particles is recrystallization. Recrystallization, for example of Mn(II) Bcyclam chloride transition-metal bleach catalyst, can be done from hot acetonitrile. Recrystallization can have its disadvantages, for example it may on occasion be more costly.
The present invention has numerous alternate embodiments and ramifications. For example, in the laundry detergents and laundry detergent additives field, the invention includes all manner of bleach-containing or bleach additive compositions, including for example, fully-formulated heavy-duty granular detergents containing sodium perborate or sodium percarbonate and/or a preformed peracid derivative such as OXONE as primary oxidant, the transition-metal catalyst of the invention, a bleach activator such as tetraacetylethylenediamine or a similar compound, with or without nonanoyloxybenzenesulfonate sodium salt, and the like.
Other suitable composition forms include laundry bleach additive powders, granular or tablet-form automatic dishwashing detergents, scouring powders and bathroom cleaners. In the solid-form compositions, the catalytic system may lack solvent (water)xe2x80x94this is added by the user along with the substrate (a soiled surface) which is to be cleaned (or contains soil to be oxidized).
Other desirable embodiments of the instant invention include dentifrice or denture cleaning compositions. Suitable compositions to which the transition-metal complexes herein can be added include the dentifrice compositions containing stabilized sodium percarbonate, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,060 and the denture cleaners of U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,607 which are derived from a mixture containing a pregranulated compressed mixture of anhydrous perborate, perborate monohydrate and lubricant, monopersulfate, non-granulated perborate monohydrate, proteolytic enzyme and sequestering agent, though enzyme-free compositions are also very effective. Optionally, excipients, builders, colors, flavors, and surfactants can be added to such compositions, these being adjuncts characteristic of the intended use. RE32,771 describes another denture cleaning composition to which the instant transition-metal catalysts may profitably be added. Thus, by simple admixture of, for example, about 0.00001% to about 0.1% of the present transition-metal catalyst, a cleaning composition is secured that is particularly suited for compaction into tablet form; this composition also comprises a phosphate salt, an improved perborate salt mixture wherein the improvement comprises a combination of anhydrous perborate and monohydrate perborate in the amount of about 50% to about 70% by weight of the total cleansing composition, wherein the combination includes at least 20% by weight of the total cleansing composition of anhydrous perborate, said combination having a portion present in a compacted granulated mixture with from about 0.01% to about 0.70% by weight of said combination of a polymeric fluorocarbon, and a chelating or sequestering agent present in amounts greater than about 10% by weight up to about 50% by weight of the total composition, said cleansing composition being capable of cleansing stained surfaces and the like with a soaking time of five minutes or less when dissolved in aqueous solution and producing a marked improvement in clarity of solution upon disintegration and cleaning efficacy over the prior art. Of course, the denture cleaning composition need not extend to the sophistication of such compositions: adjuncts not essential to the provision of catalytic oxidation such as the fluorinated polymer can be omitted if desired.
In another non-limiting illustration, the present transition-metal catalyst can be added to an effervescent denture-cleaning composition comprising monoperphthalate, for example the magnesium salt thereof, and/or to the composition of U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,269 incorporated herein by reference. Preferred denture cleansing compositions include those having tablet form, wherein the tablet composition is characterized by active oxygen levels in the range from about 100 to about 200 mg/tablet; and compositions characterized by fragrance retention levels greater than about 50% throughout a period of six hours or greater. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,304 incorporated by reference for more detail in connection especially with fragrance retention.
The advantages and benefits of the instant invention include cleaning compositions which have superior bleaching compared to compositions not having the selected transition-metal bleach catalyst. The superiority in bleaching is obtained using very low levels of transition-metal bleach catalyst. The invention includes embodiments which are especially suited for fabric washing, having a low tendency to damage fabrics in repeated washings. However, numerous other benefits can be secured; for example, compositions can be relatively more aggressive, as needed, for example, in tough cleaning of durable hard surfaces, such as the interiors of ovens, or kitchen surfaces having difficult-to-remove films of soil. The compositions can be used both in xe2x80x9cpre-treatxe2x80x9d modes, for example to loosen dirt in kitchens or bathrooms; or in a xe2x80x9cmainwashxe2x80x9d mode, for example in fully-formulated heavy-duty laundry detergent granules. Moreover, in addition to the bleaching and/or soil-removing advantages, other advantages of the instant compositions include their efficacy in improving the sanitary condition of surfaces ranging from laundered textiles to kitchen counter-tops and bathroom tiles. Without intending to be limited by theory, it is believed that the compositions can help control or kill a wide variety of micro-organisms, including bacteria, viruses, sub-viral particles and molds; as well as to destroy objectionable non-living proteins and/or peptides such as certain toxins.
The transition-metal bleach catalysts useful herein may be synthesized by any convenient route. However, specific synthesis methods are nonlimitingly illustrated in detail as follows.